draculafandomcom-20200213-history
Dracula (BBC)
Count Dracula is the titular character of the BBC drama Dracula. He was a five-hundred year old, sadistic vampire from Transylvania with a desire to set sail to the "New World" in 1897. He eventually achieves his goal, and arrives in England, 2020, however faces his downfall at the hands of Zoe Van Helsing and long time rival Agatha Van Helsing. Biography Early History Little is known about Dracula's early history, other than he became a notorious war-lord during his early years, gaining a substantial reputation for himself. ''Dracula Meeting Jonathan Jonathan Harker initially travels to the Count's castle to act as a solicitor/lawyer and aid him in finalising the documentation associated with property purchase. It soon becomes clear, however, that the Count has other plans, and he reveals to Harker that he is to stay with him for the remainder of the month, teaching him English culture and perfecting his language. Harker is initially skeptical and declines, however Dracula makes it clear that he has no other option. Harker eventually begins experiencing side effects during his stay at the castle, and it is revealed that Dracula has been feeding on him without his permission, nor does he remember. This causes Harker to age, whilst Dracula becomes ever more youthful. Harker eventually realises this, and attempts to escape the castle. As a side effect of Dracula feeding on him, however, Harker starts the process of turning into a vampire, and eventually escapes Dracula's castle. Budapest Dracula tracks Harker to St. Mary's Convent, Budapest. Unbeknownst to him, however, Harker has already told his story to Sister Agatha Van Helsing, who has also done her own research and become somewhat of an expert on Dracula and the vampire species. Dracula is unable - due to a lack of an invite - to enter the Convent, and Agatha toys with him from the protection of the compound. He is eventually invited in by Jonathan, on his death bed, and slaughters the majority of the sisters. Mina Murray and Sister Agatha are the only two left alive from the convent, and in exchange for letting Mina escape, Agatha offers herself up to the Count. Travel to England Unbeknownst to Agatha, the Count has began feeding on her, and boards her on the Demter as they set sail for England. He terrorises the passengers of the Demeter, systematically killing them individually whilst attempting to assimilate himself with English culture and society. Dracula is exceptionally good at deceit, and manages to sail under the radar for numerous days, until the crew (and passengers) b begin questioning who the mysterious passenger locked in cabin nine is. Meanwhile, the Count manipulates Agatha - in a dream like state - into believing that she is playing chess with him, when in reality, she is the passenger in room nine. She eventually realises this, and when the rest of the crew demand to know who is in room nine, the Count uses this as an opportunity to blame Agatha for the recent deaths. They eventually sentence Agatha to death, but she is able to convince them that Dracula is instead the real killer, and they work to oust him from the ship. They are somewhat successful, and are able to blow up the ship, sacrificing Agatha and Captain Sokolov in the process. Dracula, however, escapes but remains dormant at the bottom of the ocean for over a century. Resurgence Dracula does not reappear until one hundred twenty-three years later in the year 2020, when he washes up on the Whitby Coast. He is met by Dr. Zoe Van Helsing, whom he initially mistakes to be Agatha, as the two are identical. He is amazed by the development of modern technology, including the advancements in cameras, vehicles and air travel. He is able to escape from Zoe and her crew after killing one of the camera women. Having escaped, three months later, Dracula has assimilated into English society, and finds himself returning home with a strange man, whom he eventually feeds on and begins the transition into a vampire. He attempts to terrorise his wife, however is interrupted by Zoe, who demands that he return with her to the Jonathan Harker Foundation. When they arrive at the Foundation, Dracula is amazed that Harker's name lived on for so long, and confronts Zoe about the Foundation - she reveals that as he let Mina go, she set up the Foundation in his name. He is subject to scientific experiments requiring his blood, but after contacting his lawyer, is released from the Foundation shortly after his incarceration. He eventually begins toying with Lucy Westerna, a young girl obsessed with the premise of death. The obsessions turn unhealthy, and Lucy is eventually killed - or so everyone believes - by Dracula. Unbeknownst to everyone, Lucy has been turned into a vampire, and returns shortly after to be with the Count. He is eventually confronted by Jack and Zoe, who has synched with Agatha after drinking the Count's blood. Dracula is confronted by Jack and Zoe, who seek to bring about his demise. Zoe, armed with all of Agatha's memories and research, surmises that Dracula does not actually have an aversion to sunlight, nor does he require an invitation to enter a property. Instead, these are habits that he has formed over his five centuries of being alive. With this, she removes the covering from his window, exposing him to the sunlight for the first time in five-hundred years. Suffering from terminal cancer, Zoe retires to the Count's chair to die. Ashamed of what he has become, however, the Count drinks Zoe's blood - which he knows to be poisonous - and dies along with her, giving her a peaceful and painless death. Dracula remarks that after one hundred twenty-three years of knowing Agatha, he would not allow her to truly die painfully. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': Vampires are immortal creatures. They are able to live an infinitely long life-span without ageing. Dracula was born in the 15th century and was over five-hundred years old. In order to sustain their young look, however, they must feed on human blood. *'Superhuman Strength: Dracula is known to be the strongest of all vampires , he has the physical strength that is equivalent to that of 20 men. he is also able to climb vertical surfaces, using only his bare hands. *'Unnatural Agility: '''Dracula possesses inhuman agility. *'Immunity: Vampires are immune to common diseases or ailments. He is immune to conventional means of attack; a sailor tries to stab him in the back with a knife, but the blade goes through his body as though it is air *'Enhanced Speed': Vampires are much faster than ordinary humans, allowing them to move at much faster speeds and remain undetected. Dracula used this ability to avoid the sun, but also to avoid detection aboard the Demeter. *'Flight/Levitation': Dracula was able to levitate from the ground when confronted by Zoe Van Helsing. *''' Dream Manipulation': Dracula was able to manipulate the dreams of those that he fed on. This allowed him to project anything he wanted into their mind. He used this ability to trick Agatha into believing that she was playing chess with him, whilst in reality, she was aboard the Demeter set sail for England. *'Fog Manipulation': Dracula was able to manipulate fog, allowing him to summon it from nowhere. He used this ability to block out the sunlight aboard the Demeter, allowing him to roam the deck during the day. *'Bat Manipulation': Dracula was able to manipulate and control bats, this allowed him to spy on enemies of the Jonathan Harker Foundation. *'Shapeshifting': Dracula, to some extent, was able to shapeshift. This allowed him to take the form of a wolf in ''The Rules of the Beast, and also allowed him to take the face of Jonathan Harker temporarily. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Dracula was able to heal any form of injury by taking blood. He could also rejuvenate himself by drinking Jonathan Harker's blood. *'Collective Memory': Dracula could also acquire knowledge and talents by drinking blood. For example, he could learn English and Bavarian. He could also find out who she was by drinking Agatha's blood. Weaknesses *'Wood': Wood is lethal to vampires, especially when carved into stakes, which can be used to pierce their hearts. This is the main, and perhaps one of the only known ways, to permanently kill a vampire. *'The Cross': Vampires — or at least Dracula — are terrified of the cross and find themselves unable to look at it or be within its vicinity. Whilst these are most effective materially, simply placing one finger over the other in sign of a cross is just as effective. *'Tainted-blood': If Dracula ingested blood that was tainted, with infection, or terminal ailments such as cancer, he would suffer, leaving him unable to ingest the blood. This allowed him to commit suicide by drinking Zoe's blood. *'Suicide': Suicide for vampires is unheard of, and Dracula noted that they are unable to kill themselves by staking themselves through the heart. Myths Dracula believed himself to possess certain weaknesses that are common in vampiric law. These include, but are not limited to: *'Sunlight': Dracula believed himself — and by extension all vampires — to be affected by sunlight. This rendered him unable to go outside during the day time, believing that if he came into contact with the sun he would be engulfed in flames. Agatha debunked this, and withdrew the curtains from the Count's apartment, allowing him to stand in the sunlight for the first time after five-hundred years. *'Invitation': Dracula, and at first Agatha, believed that vampires are unable to enter property without being invited in by someone already inside. This prevented him from slaughtering the sisters of St. Mary's Convent without an invitation from Jonathan Harker. Appearances :;Season One *''The Rules of the Beast'' *''Blood Vessel'' *''The Dark Compass'' (Death) Quotes Trivia References See More Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Undead Category:BBC Characters Category:Deceased